


Broken Chains

by EgyptianDreamer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Killing, Language, Murder, Romance, Starvation, Torture, enslavement, light gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianDreamer/pseuds/EgyptianDreamer
Summary: Inuyasha, a half demon has been bound to the royal family of Atlantis for as long as he can remember and treated as if he were a personal slave. Through it all it had been nothing but torture, betrayals, orders, and forced to be a killing machine. But perhaps this time is different with Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Broken Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archeracrosstime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=archeracrosstime).



> This AU work is based completely on a roleplay thread on Tumblr my friend Rarity and I are doing. Its a gift for her simply because I enjoy spoiling my friends. That said, I hope everyone likes it. Chapters will be added as the thread progresses.

A new royal must have been born.. He could distantly and faintly hear the cries of a baby from the many floors above him. It was either a new baby or the royal family had brought in relatives or allies from another nation that had a baby. Either way it meant little to him. Except that if the royal family holding him captive had a new baby then it was another new master or mistress. He barely even noticed anymore and rarely cared, the sound of a new babe just meant another year of the chains that bound him to their lineage. He would revel in the day when the last of their family bit the dust. When there was only one left and they met with some accident or died from war or disease or even poison. He hoped that when they went it was the most torturous and excruciating and slow thing that they could have had happen to them.

He'd be in his chains laughing the whole time, hearing or maybe even getting to see their futile fight for their lives. He would watch with glee as the rosary around his neck that he called a collar would slowly lose its weight and finally snap to rain a shower of beads on the floor. When the Shikon Pearl giving the beads their power would gleam its last. He hoped that his master or mistress at that time was aware enough to see that moment. Just so that he could see the dawn of understanding just before he took their pitiful life himself. That was something he often day dreamed about when he was alone with his thoughts. Right after a torture session with his body stinging, aching, broken and bleeding, those thoughts were full of delicious detail. He could almost hear the gurgling sound they'd make, or the snap of bones. He could almost feel the sticky, warm blood on his hands that for once he'd want to have there.

Oh what a day that would be!

That would be the day that he could finally leave this prison, finally feel the warmth of the sun, the wind on his face, smell the fresh air without having to protect or kill anyone. He'd be able to eat until he was fit to burst and drink so much he'd have to piss for a week from only what he drank the night he regained his freedom. He'd run and soar and answer to no one but himself again for the first time in as long as he could remember.

It was only distantly that he remembered a life before all of this. A time when he lived in an altogether different land with his father and mother. There had been green everywhere, little villages, mountains hugged by forests as far the eye could see. Now that land seemed like a far off dream he'd once had. But he knew that they existed out there somewhere. That place was home, his father was the lord of the Western lands there, Lord Toga. His mother was once a princess and became a lady of the Western lands once mating with his father. Her name was Izayoi.

And he couldn't forget ole fluffy as much as he wanted to. Another Inuyokai like their father, but nowhere near as kind. Sesshomaru didn't have a kind bone in his body, of that much the hanyo was sure. In fact in his earlier years as a captive to this family, he was sure that it had been Sesshomaru who had arranged for him to become their slave. But now? It was highly unlikely. Sesshomaru had always seen humans as beneath him, pests who's only place was in a grave at best and out of his sight at worst. Going by Sesshomaru's standards at least.

If his own mother hadn't been human, perhaps this enslavement would have convinced him that Sesshomaru was right about humanity as a whole. But he knew that there was the rare sort like his mother who not just tolerated yokai and hanyo, but loved them as well. That was what kept him from hating human kind in general, but not what kept him from hating those who had captured him.

If every human was like his mother then the world would be a better place. But then again, if every human was like his mother then there would be a lot more hanyo running around too. And for Sesshomaru especially that would be a nightmare.

That thought alone made him snort just picturing the disgust and anger on his face. Now that would be a sight to see! Seeing Sesshomaru so uncomfortable that, that stoic demeanor would vanish to be replaced with discomfort.

Alas his thought process was ruined when his current master walked in, smug expression same as ever.

"Master.." he acknowledged, saying it through his teeth.

That disdainful word always left a bad taste in his mouth. He only hoped that his current "master" wouldn't be there long.

"I have some glorious news. We have a new member of the family. A little prince."

"......"

"This prince will grow up to be another master of yours one day."

"......."

He could both feel it and smell it when the old man became angry with his silence. But what was he meant to say? There wasn't anything he could say and mean. Another baby, another master, another year of chains.

"Its glorious news, isn't it boy?"

Again he said nothing, but a crack of a whip, a yelp when it sliced into his skin and the old man repeating his question broke his silence.

"No! Another one of you disgusting people?! Why would I be glad for another reason bound to the likes of you and your spawn?!"

His ears twitched when the leather of the whip slid against the floor just before the crack of the leather once again. He made the mistake of dodging it this time. The third strike landed as did the fourth, the fifth, the sixth...all the way up to the twentieth.

"Now I'll ask you again. Its glorious news isn't it?"

"Answer is the same," he bit out.

And so his evening was spent with whip strikes, wounds being opened then opened further, and bleeding, lots of bleeding. On and on it went as he was resolutely steadfast in his answer every time he was asked. Until the old man grew bored or too angry to continue.

"You may not think it glorious, but my son _will _be your master dog! And I will teach him my ways!"__

__That was the last the old pig said to him before he was left with the stinging of his wounds, his soft whimpers, and very detailed ways that he would like to kill them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The Shikon Jewel in this story makes an appearance instead as the Shikon Pearl. Its an heirloom of great power that paired with the rosary holds Inuyasha bound to the Higurashi line, namely Kagome and her family. As of now we're not sure if it holds more power than that in this AU or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or make any profit off of this fan fiction. Its simply a fan written work for myself and others to enjoy. All the characters and the original canon story own to Rumiko Takahasi and Sunrise Entertainment as well as VIZ media.


End file.
